Etsuko Kohriyama/Q
What is your name? Etsuko Kohriyama-tan! I like being called Eto-tan though. What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? Etsuko means "joy child" and Kohriyama literally translates to "iceberg." So my name makes no fudging sense! ^o^ When is your birthday? July 3rd! What is your blood type? It is...um....I know this hold on! *Spongebob narrator voice* 5 hours later. Oh! It is B+! I totally knew it! ^^' What are is your height and weight? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Are you human? Nope! Mwahahahahahhah! (note - she is.) Who do you live or share a dorm with? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ What is your job? Being the sexiest b**ch alive! What is your favourite colour? Greeeen. Your favourite food? Cheetos! Your favourite drink? Milk! Favourite animal? Cats! ^o^ Favourite subject? I like lunch a lot! Least favourite subject? All the other ones! ^o^ Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? Yumiko-tan! \(^o^)/ (note - she doesn't.) Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? Yumiko-tan! \(^o^)/ (note - that might actually be true.) Do you like school? Yep! Do you like the school rules? Hmmm.....yeah! If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? I would make it so I could text my teachers memes and not '''get a detention! ^-^ '''Are you in any school clubs? The Dance Club! I might join the Cheerleading one too. What are your hobbies or obsessions? I like archery...and dancing...and exercising...and I really like teasing people! Do you cherish anything? Nope! Do you cherish anyone? A lot of people! Yumiko-tan, Toeto-tan, other people... What is your forte? F**king with people! ^o^ And fighting them, dancing with them, racing them... What are your shortcomings? Being a calm, sensible, empathetic, gentle human being! What is your happiest memory? Most of them! Most embarrassing memory? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Scariest memory? That time Yumiko-tan kicked me out of a window. But then it turned out it was just the first story, so I was okay. Saddest memory? I have the right to remain silent! Wait, that is America... How fast are you at running? Faster than Sanik! How fast are you at walking? 2fast4u m8. How fast are you at swimming? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ If you could wish for anything, what would it be? That I could live my whole life on a tropical island with no worries! And my friends would be there too! Rain or sun? Sun! Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? Normal! Indoors or outdoors? Outdoors! What do you eat for breakfast? Food! Snacks? Also food! Lunch? More food! Dinner? Even morer food! Dessert? The mostest of food! Do you believe in the paranormal? Yes! I believe in the spookiest things, like the spooky school ghosts and the spooky girl who got run over by a train! ^o^ Can you play any instruments? Nope! How do you get to school? I walk, silly-tama! I live in the dorms! How many friends do you have? A lot! What sports do you like? A lot! Like cheerleading, dancing, running, judo.... What can you cook? Food! What is unforgivable to you? Umm.....how about I don't answer this? Yay, that sounds fun! ^o^ Do you want to get married when you are older? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Do you want to have kids when you are older? Yes! And my firstborn shall be named "Goku Madoka!" Editor's Note: Why Madoka?! What do you look for in a lover? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Who are the 3 people you see most daily? Yumiko-tan, Toeto-tan, and Shibata-sensei! Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? All of my friends! Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? How about no? ^^' Any funny moments with friends you can think of? Tons! I'll write a book about them, someday, maybe. Which classroom are you in? Class 5-1 taught by Shibata-sensei! Who do you sit next to in class? This girl with really ''big boobs. She has to put them on the table so she doesn't squish them! '''What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you?' My whole existence is nuts! Do you have any idols? Hm....nope! How many siblings do you have? None! Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? Maybe...I hope not though! What sense of humour do you have? People tell me it is a "f**ked up" sense of humour but I don't know what they are talking about. Do you know any good puns? I know a lot of cat puns! "Wow this is such a catastrophe!" "You cat ''to be ''kitten ''me right now!" "Look at me ''meow!" And I know some other ones that aren't cat related, of course. Do you spell colour with a u or no? I spell it with no u! What is the first language you learned? Sign language! I had hearing problems when I was born, and they lasted until I was 7. What is your singing voice like? Mine is a contralto! What expression do you hold most of the time? I like to do a toothy grin most of the time since people are weirded out by my teeth! What gestures do you commonly use? I sway back and forth a lot, I sometimes flip a coin on my hands on instinct, and I comb my hand through my hair a lot! I used to bite my nails, but after sharpening my teeth I quit that habit. Is there anything you always carry on you? My phone! It has a cute penguin charm on it too! Do you use social media? Yes! I have a Twitter! What toy did you play with most as a child? I...didn't really play as a child.... Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? Who makes you the proudest? If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? What is the worst thing you have done? What is the worst thing you have seen done? Who did said thing? How is your physical health? Mental health? Do you like debating? What are your thoughts on war? What do you think of gossip? Do you have any secrets? (Don't say what it is, just asking if you have any.) If so, are they dark or embarrassing? What is your biggest regret? What kind of music do you like? Do you have any phobias or fears? What do you think of other's suffering? Your own suffering? Who is the person who has hurt you the most? What would you do if someone you were very close to died from natural causes? (Again, you don't have to say who it is.) What if they were murdered, and you didn't know who the killer was? If you knew who the killer was, and they weren't very close to you? If someone else close you killed them? How would you like to die if you could decide? Are you happy with your life right now? Are you ready for the future? D i d y o u l i e o n a n y o f t h e s e q u e s t i o n s ? Category:Q&A